


About the beginning during the end

by Chacw



Series: The chronicle of a quiet demon who gets caught up in other people's problems [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacw/pseuds/Chacw
Summary: Chazun tells Alcor one last story before the universe ends and a new one begins.





	About the beginning during the end

**Author's Note:**

> Even before I posted A Tale of Kings almost a year ago I hated it, I thought it was weird and awkward and didn't fit with the rest I have written. because I'm the author of it and hate it I'm gonna do the only logical thing: Retcon it! So instead of a fic I udderly hate I have something I can be proud of. I'm not gonna deleted A Tale of Kings but it's not canon to the sub au about Chaz i'm writing.

Alcor sat alone on the edge of a distant galaxy, watching as the last human, the last living creature died. How long has it been, how many marbles, Marlots, marvins? Mizars has it been since this started, how many people have grown old and died, how many faces have been forgotten? Too many.

Alcor sat alone in a dead universe, Magic died long ago and only a few white dwarf stars remain and the black holes all merged long ago. Everything is dead, no humans, no plants, no demons. Alcor sat alone emotionless waiting for when he would be powerful enough to start it all again. The flock lives but without magic the mindscape began to fray. Now all that's left is his field and his friends.

The flock wished so hard there was something they could do for their master but they all knew and silently agreed that all they can do is wait it out with him, some companionship is better than none.

The last soul, a kid named Ganther died and left to be with the others, the souls all wanting to reincarnate but couldn’t because there are no bodies left. Alcor watched him leave to where he can’t reach, he almost tried to grab it for hope that they might stay. Just as the soul past out of reach Alcor heard a very faint pop next to him, almost the sound of a can being opened, but that was silly, soda was forgotten when the last large colony died and besides, no sound could travel in space.

Tilting his head slightly he saw something, at first glance it could be mistaken for just more space, but it pulsated and folded into itself like an odd cloud, something was trying to happen and it was barely working. Sensing a faint power from it Alcor reached over and tapped the mass giving it a small boost of power out of curiosity, a small voice in the back of his head said it should being paying for such things, but Alcor has for ages been able to ignore that voice, without his power life would have died almost a million years ago.

The cloud reacted to the power, it paused its movements and froze for a moment before beginning to expand into an almost humanoid shape, black and grey striped cloth seemed to fold out from within wrapping around the cloud forming a protective suit, a literal suit. Finally as the cuffs buttoned into place a cracked white mask slid out of where the face should have been.

The being paused before looking down at himself and turning towards Alcor.

“Well Alcor, it’s over. So what now?”

A half hearted grin appeared on Alcor’s face.

“I thought you died along with the magic Chaz.”

“I… I am a stubborn old fool, Chewy has long since fallen asleep and is somewhere safe” Chazun said pointing to his chest.

“Chaz, I’m tired. So tired, why can’t I end this yet?”

“Because for every deal, every action, a certain level of power is needed and to start over you need power equal to the request, and a request that effects everything requires all the power.”

“So how much longer? How many days, minutes, how much more time will it take to grow.” Alcor said going back to an expressionless face staring into the lightless void of space. 

“That’s what I’m here for, to give you the last nudge, the little boost that’s needed. So let’s make a deal. A deal to end everything and start everything. The last deal and the first deal. I’ll give you my power for two things, first I want to get the new universe with my memories, someone needs to remember the past. Secondly I want you to listen to a story. The story of how this universe started and where I came from.”

“Chaz, my friend, in all my time I have never seemed to figure out what you are, every time I searched I found nothing, not that I didn’t find anything, but that the answer was nothing.”

“Silly demon, don’t you know something cannot come from nothing? Even if it’s stolen from the multiverse it must come from somewhere. Now come on, do we have a deal?”

“It better be a good story, the last event of a universe should at least be interesting.” Alcor said while stretching his hand out to Chaz.

Clasping hands together golden flames that glowed blue at the edges and pure pitch black nothing wrapped together and disappeared. 

“Don’t take my power yet buddy, I still need to tell the story.”

“Well then Chaz, how did it all start.”

“The Axolotl made the multiverse, every universe massive and grand and different from one another. But some universes are flawed, they fail and life dies too soon or they collapse, the Axolotl takes special care in these universes because they feels responsible for their failures. A should be forgotten universe burned too large and too quickly, it took less then half the normal time for it to die and even with it having an early death it was much larger then normal universes. They took the remains of the failed universe and made ours.”

“Even universes can’t be made from nothing, so where do you come in Mr.nothing?”

“Well when this universe was new and magic was still in its primordial phase a problem occurred, an echo from the old world, a left over shadow of failure lingered here. The Axolotl saw this and knew the danger this could be if it was left unchecked. So in moment of sadness they prepared to attack the shadow, and as the Axolotl prepared to attack the shadow recoiled.”

“A nothing, the forgot memory of a failure. From the description I’m assuming that’s you.” Alcor said with the start of a grin forming.

Chazun paused his story to cross his arms and glare at Alcor for a moment. “As I was saying…

“The Axolotl saw that it was already sentient and decided to give it a choice. Die like the rest of it’s universe and become a foundation for this one, or live knowing why their world died and make sure this one survives.  
The shadow still reacting solely out of self preservation agreed to help this world and make sure it lived on. Satisfied with this choice the Axolotl joined the shadow to the consciousness of the universe and left satisfied that this world will succeed.”

Pausing for a moment attempting to add dramatics Chaz continued “And that’s where I came from, a literal nothing, a shadow. Even in those earliest moments the universe had a plan, and made sure I knew it. Slowly over time I began to spend more and more time in the mindscape instead of the physical plain, the universe thought it would be easier for me to achieve my goals if I was a demonic entity, so slowly over time I changed from a mass of shadows to what you see now, I rarely left the mindscape, and when I did it was only to continue working towards the universe’s plan.”

"Or mess with humanity." Alcor said grinning. his expression dropped and with a raised eyebrow asked. “What was the plan?”

“You. You should know that even an omnipotent being can’t be everywhere simultaneously doing everything, this means that long after a universe has died it could be a while before the Axolotl could come and restart it. So it made a plan for when the time was right, hide just enough power away that the universe could chose when it was time to restart, and slowly give the rest to someone who can appreciate the masterpiece made.”

“Chaz, what are you saying?”

“You’re the one killing the universe buddy, all the magic you collected while you grew had to come from somewhere, the rate at which you grew was the self set timer of expiration. This is the only universe in the multiverse that got to choose when it would end, something that has never happened in the eternity before and something that won’t happen again. Don’t you feel special pal? You helped form one of the greatest universes to ever exist.”

“SO what!” Alcor exclaimed in a shock burst of anger “My existence has been nothing but pain, I watch everyone I have ever loved die over and over and over and over again! I’m tortured for what? A masterpiece that no one can admire because they die so soon? Who? Who gets to admire this then!”

Chazun circled behind Alcor and rested his arm around Alcor’s shoulders, plopping his chin on the other shoulder he took off his mask and held it up in front of the both of them, the only visible thing in the void around them. “I did, but more importantly everyone who ever lived did, all the hardship, the love, the death, the confusion, and the pain were all parts of the masterpiece. Tell me Alcor, how many times did you come to love a new Mizar? How many times did you watch them love someone else? Stop thinking of the pain and suffering. Stop moping around before you become a big mop. Everyone who has loved and cared for you have said words similar to those because you worry too much and are a selfish demon. You got to see the masterpiece yourself and watch it change.”

A long moment past in silence, and finally the as the tension grew it was broken. “I…. I.. I’m done with this Chazun. Please let me me end this.” Alcor said quietly in a moment of weakness.

Chazun wrapped Alcor up into a hug and said “It’s almost time, the story is almost over. But I want the flock to hear this part.”

Alcor pulled back slightly with golden tears forming in his eyes, to look at Chazun, he saw a mass of inky black shadows, but also a friend who has been there for as long as he could remember, someone who helped and hindered, taught and watched as he changed. The only one left. Alcor nodded slightly before popping both of them into the fields of his mindscape.

Alcor’s mindscape has grown over time, every time a new nightmare arrived the fields shifted ever so slightly so there was always room for them. Alcor and Chazun arrived to see a sea of black sheep, all slightly different from one another, the ones closest to them were massive and their appearances began to fray around the edges of reality.

“Master, is it time?” Lolonja said.

“Almost, Chaz has a story to finish and then we can go.”

All eyes turned towards Chaz. Letting out a sigh Chazun sat down and crossed his legs while still floating in the air.

‘The universe had me intervene and guide events slightly, just to make sure what happened that fateful summers day was guaranteed. I was connected to the knowledge of the universe and acted as their guiding hands. And look where we are! At the end and getting ready to begin again.”

Pausing for a moment Chaz looked over the flock before continuing. “I know your master’s plan and you all know it too, even if he hasn't told you, every single one of you should be able to figure it out. Our beloved Dipper is planning to reset the universe, and with it return himself to the reincarnation cycle. All of you will become the new gods and watchers and so I ask you all a favor. Remember this world and make sure the events that caused all this doesn’t happen again. As beautiful as our world is, do you really want to put someone else through what Dipper went through?”

All the nightmares fell silent for a moment before nodding, a few at first but it began to spread like a tidal wave.

“Chaz, you talk like you wont be there. Our deal had it that you would live on.”

“I know, and I hope that I will, but deep down I have a hunch I won’t, I’m like a parasite on this world, I hold on and help it, but in the end I’m separate, I’m an alien to this universe. I wish so very much that I may continue to watch the story of the world, but in the end, even my story must end.”

Chazun crouched down and faced Lolanja. Pulling the worn, cracked, and battle scarred mask off his face for a second time he handed it to Lolanja. “This mask has always been and always will be part of this world, please take it and remember for me.”

Lolanja looked at it for a little and hanged it on the side of their head. Stepping back from Lolanja Chaz turned towards Alcor. “You ready?”

Beginning to cry Alcor could only nod. The shadows that made of Chazun began to flow into Alcor until all that was left was an odd mass of shadows. Alcor glanced out over the flock before saying: 

“Thank you.”

 

The Axolotl felt it happen from the other side of the multiverse, a universe restarted without their interference. Smiling. Admiring the new world the Axolotl noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A small mass of shadow drifting separate from a universe. Reaching down they picked up the Shadow and reached in to pull out what was hidden inside. The soul of a dog entrapped in a small orb, a sticky note stuck the orb said simply

“Did I do good?”

Smiling like a loving mother the Axolotl said “Yes” Before returning the dog’s soul to the new universe it belonged it. Looking lovingly at the small mass of shadow the Axolotl smiled again before compressing the shadows down into a new soul, the first new soul in a near eternity. Quietly and carefully the new soul was placed into the new universe alongside the dog’s soul, carefully they were brought together so that their fates would forever be intertwined. Smiling one more time at the miracle before them the Axolotl turned away from the concluded masterpiece to get back to work, waiting for this new world to amaze them just like every universe does.

**Author's Note:**

> How long has been since I have posted about Chaz? Answer: Too Long. Luckily I have more ideas now and more free time! Also I have started a stand alone story that is separate from any fandom you can find under the things I have posted. It's a ghost story I plan on writing for a long time so enjoy!


End file.
